nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hikaru Nara's Day of Foraging 10-6-14
Participants Hikaru Nara Mission: Collect Ingredients Collect ingredients from the forest for one of the local resturants. Rank C Ingredients to collect - Herbs, mushrooms, berries and 1 animal for meat. Procedure: *Step One - State receiving the mission before setting out to the forest. *Step Two - From your given list, start searching for ingredients. *Step Three - Come across an animal and chase it. *Step Four - End up running across a Wild Boar/Wolf/Anything you can think off vaugely threatening. *Step Five - Either run from or defeat the beast (Extra meat and bonus if defeated). *Step Six - Return to the resturant with the ingredients and then turn in the mission. Roleplay -Entering the mission hall it was easy for Hikaru to see how busy the place is in the morning. The mission hall is a place for ninja who are not on active missions to come and find something of minor mission quality to do. This is either done to gain a little extra money or to add to a resume as a shinobi. the more missions you have successfully completed the better jobs you will recieve obviously. This is why Hikaru Nara was here today. He expects to rise through the ranks quickly and the only way to do that is to keep busy. Making his way down the hall he passed up the D-Rank mission board deeming them to easy for what he wanted. In turn he made his way to the C-Rank mission board, being that it was currently the highest rank he was allowed to withdraw missions from at his rank. Now Hikaru was a little unorthadoxed in his way of selecting a mission. Something about looking through them and picking one never worked for him since he felt he could plan for them all but at the same time didn't like any of them. Its annoying but he had to find a way to keep himself doing missions. After a few experaments Hikaru finally found a way that worked for him. Random selection. Hikaru would take out a kunai and just chuck it at the board, which ever one it hit was the one he would do. Sending his kunai flying he would retrieve the piece of paper it sliced through. Looks like the lucky mission was gathering ingredients. Takeing the mission off the board and holstering his kunai Hikaru would make his way to the officiating desk. This was where he would sign on to the mission under an advisor so the kage can keep track of what he was doing and know he is already assigned to a mission. After checking in with the advisor Hikaru would be off to start his mission post haste.- -After checking the requirements of the mission Hikaru knew that the forest his family protects would be the perfect place to find the ingredients requested. Long ago when the Nara Clan was forced to seek new places to reside, his particular branch ended up within Ame. With them they brought a particular breed of deer that show to grow antlers with medicinal properties. The Nara Clan protects these deer for this reason and the forest they live in. When they relocated in Ame they took over a forest and began to raise their deer just the same as tradition states. Growing up as a Nara child Hikaru was exposed to this and also helped in raising the deer of this forrest. From this he could find his way through this forest easily and new locations of various plant groups. It didn't take him long to find herbs, mushrooms, and berries of every sort. the trick would be hunting an animal for the meat. Since he did not want to hunt any of the deer he was sworn to protect Hikaru had to get a little crafty and think of other animals that reside in this forest. He knew some smaller animals like squirels rabbits and weazels all resided in these parts but the trick would be catching one. Hikaru didn't bring any wire or cages with him so he would need to work off what was arround him. He knew trapping the animal would be the easiest way so he began to gather stray twigs and some vines off of trees. Using the vines to tie the sticks together and then set up a pulley system Hikaru had made a trip wire trap bated with a carrot. If an animal was to try and take the carrot then the wire would trip and drop a shawdy cage of twigs onto the animal. It was the best Hikaru could do with what was available and all he could do now was wait and see if it worked.- -After about an hour of waiting around Hiakru finally heard a rustling sound. He peered out from his hiding position to try and catch a glimpse of the source. However it seemed to happen to fast. The animal, whatever it was did trip the trap. Unfortunately when the cage fell on the animal it proved to be to strong and broke out of the trap in seconds. The animal then took off and Hikaru quickly gave chase to the unknown beast. Trying his best to keep up with it the animal seemed to fast. That is until Hikaru put his teleportation jutsu to work. Forming the Ram seal his speed increased far above that of a normal ninja. It made him seem to vanish as he reapeared infront of this animal. From here he could see that the animal was obviously a racoon. Taking two kunai from his sash in a flash of movement he threw them to run through the racoon. He then used one to skin the animal and clean the meat tieing it in another sack.- -After he finished securing the sack on his back Hikaru decided that should be sufficient enough for him to conclude the mission and began his trek back out of the forest. Not long after starting this trek he heard a noise. Normally this wouldnt concern him but since it seemed out of place in his clans sacred forrest he knew he needed to investigate. The sound seemed like the low bleet of a startled deer so Hikaru readied his kunai. Quickly moving after the sound he soon came into a clearing. Looking over the area he saw that on the other side was a herd of deer and what appeared to be a dog like animal. The dog like animal had the deer startled as they began to panic and run intot he forrest for cover. The dog gave out a howl and gave chase. Hearing the howl Hikaru knew immediately that it was a coyote chasing these deer. The same one that had been reducing the numbers of the herd for some time now. He quickly determined that his was a problem he needed to take care of, and now.- -Hikaru decided to give chase to the coyote and tail it closely. However the beast proved to be fast aswell. Hikaru had no chance of catching up to this beast before it could get to one of the deer. He also could not allow the coyote to harm even one of the deer. He was in an obvious bind here and needed to think quick. 'I could try that one technique..' He thought, 'but i never have been able to do it right...' After thinking this he saw the coyote take a bite for the furthest back deer's tail. 'No choice then, I have to try it.' He decided as he pulled his hands up into the hand seal Rat. Focusing on the coyote he called out, "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" as he activated the jutsu he has been working on for a few days now. His shadow began to wiggle outward before it streched an alarming length. It didn't take long for the shadow to catch the coyote's and bind itself to the coyote's. Once this happened Hikaru stopped and saw the Coyote stop aswell. It was rather strange since the coyote was stopped in an upright position on its hind legs to mimic Hikaru's posture. Hikaru then took the kunai clutched in his hand and threw it quickly intot eh back of the neck of the coyote. The coyote had no chance of survival.- -After the kunai struck the coyote in the neck Hikaru undid the jutsu. He watched the coyote fall to the ground and approached it. He took the kunai and did the same to it as he did to the racoon from before. He skined the coyote and cleaned the meat tieing it in a sack and then secured it onto his back. He then looked down at his hands. "I cant believe that worked.." He said this recalling the feeling he had during the use of that jutsu. He then looked back to the exit of the forrest and made his way out. He headed off to the resturant that placed the mission and delivered the ingredients. He collected the owners seal and then returned to the mission hall to turn in his mission. After that was done he collected his reward and headed home. Another day another dollar and all that.-